


Waters of Truths

by Zairafuana



Series: Changes of Fate [6]
Category: Legacy of Kain
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:37:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zairafuana/pseuds/Zairafuana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tired from battle, Zephon and Rahab go swimming to relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waters of Truths

**Author's Note:**

> (Disclaimer: I don't own LoK or the characters)
> 
> This takes place about a week after Forgiveness.

Soft moonlight from a crescent moon fell upon a hidden pond. The light hit the water’s surface, making it shimmer. Every ripple sparkled softly in the peaceful night.

A soft hum sounded from someone resting in the cool water. He was relaxed, happy, as he waded in the calm water. Completely at peace as he watched his companion stand on the shore.

“C’mon, Rahab. The water’s very nice.” Zephon purred softly to his hesitant partner. He wiggled his fingers at the water’s surface. He smiled lovingly at Rahab, who seemed most unsure.

Rahab swallowed tightly in discomfort as he watched Zephon swim. As much as Rahab loved water, he was unsure he could do this. He had promised both himself and Zephon that they’d get a little farther than a simple hug tonight. He wished to be able to touch and hold his partner but it was so hard, human contact so uncomfortable.

He sighed softly, starting to undo the belt of his robe. He flushed brightly as Zephon patiently watched the clothing slip from him. This left Rahab standing there, horribly embarrassed. Zephon only hummed softly at the sight and offered Rahab a hand, which was hesitantly taken.

Rahab slowly stepped into the pool until the water came to his waist. He took a calming breath, trying to relax his body. This experience was very new, and very strange.

“Hey, handsome…” Zephon said softly as he brushed a few strands of black hair out of Rahab’s eyes. Rahab could only watch him, at a loss of what to do. He felt so out of place being Zephon’s partner.

Zephon looked into his eyes lovingly and took his hands gently. He smiled and raised Rahab’s hand, kissing the palm gently. Rahab shuddered from the strange feeling.

“Thank you for trying his, Rah… I know it makes you uncomfortable.” He kissed his wrist, making the other man shudder more.

He reached up with a free hand and combed a hand through Rahab’ choppy ebony hair. He smiled at the softness, pulling slightly closer to Rahab. He heard the tiniest moan as he stroked the back of his companion’s neck.

“Touch is nothing to be afraid of.” Zephon frowned softly, his abuse surfacing in his mind “Alright… Loving touches aren’t.” His hand came forward, stroking Rahab’s cheek and running fingers over his lips. Tiny purrs escaped the dark-haired man. This excited Zephon greatly.

“Do you trust me?” Rahab’s only answer was a hesitant nod. Zephon smiled softly and tangled his fingers in the older man’s hair. Leaning forward gently, he slowly kissed Rahab; their first real kiss.

The red-head wrapped his arms around his partner’s torso. His hands gently massaged Rahab’s shoulders, pulling a moan from him as he stroked along the spine. His hands continued down until they reached the lower back. They massaged the strong muscles there before coming forward to stroke his hips.

Rahab’s body shuddered from discomfort and pleasure. His body felt hot, full of sexual tension; something he had never felt before. Zephon’s gentle, loving kisses to the throat and collarbone did not help. He could not help the shuddered groan that escaped him.

Rahab's body grew angry at itself for relaxing and feeling less on edge once Zephon stopped touching him. He huffed in displeasure with himself, only feeling comfortable with being touched as Zephon gently hugged him around the neck.

He felt the more petite man press against him slightly, humming happily. At least Zephon was happy with their lack of progress. Rahab only felt like a failure, not even able to truly touch his partner after all this time.

He sighed softly, hand coming up to stroke Zephon’s spiky red hair. He heard an interesting moan escape the smaller man, enticing Rahab’s need for knowledge; the knowledge to see how his companion worked.

Rahab slowly wrapped his arms around Zephon, running his hands over him slowly. He hissed in anger at feeling the Turel-inflicted scars but tried to ignore them. He tried to just feel Zephon.

He could hear the warm body held close, chuckle slightly; he was enjoying it. This only made Rahab’s fear of touching more upsetting. He needed to prove he could be more than a coward.

He gently gripped a handful of red hair. He dipped his head to kiss Zephon’s ear and growl in it slightly. He did this before nuzzling his companion gently, whispering softly in his ear.

“A-are sure you’re ready for that, Rah?” Zephon asked softly in shocked confusion, green eyes wide.

“For you? yes.” Rahab whispered back, stroking lovingly along Zephon’s spine.


End file.
